


Jailbird

by KateWrites



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Sad and Happy, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateWrites/pseuds/KateWrites
Summary: Lilith and Zelda fall in love in their teens. Zelda slips, kills her abusive husband and Lilith feeling she doesn't have a choice,showered with fear- betrays her under the pressure of justice system.Years later Zelda is released.
Relationships: Dr. Cerberus/Hilda Spellman, Faustus Blackwood & Zelda Spellman, Faustus Blackwood/Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Hilda Spellman/Zelda Spellman, Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman, Zelda Spellman & Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 11
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

Cherryville; as Lilith would describe it, was far more comfortable than the old town of Greendale. The never stopping rain was now replaced with cheerful chirping of the birds, cloudy skies with sun and people were more than pleasant to her. Nothing dull was happening in her life. Partly because now she wasn't a frightened,silly girl she used to be and is married to the town's mayor. It did take her years to reach this level of comfort and satisfaction, through blood and tears though. 

Her husband,the mayor, is a very handsome man. There's no doubt that every woman had an eye for him and even though she didn't develop any true feelings for him over the years , she loved having the best of everything. Or at least she loved to pretend and look decent in front of others. Hell, having the most flamboyant house in the neighborhood helped and was exactly what she dreamed of, ever since being a little girl. It's what she always wanted. Somewhere deep inside her mind,she knows she had it all already, years ago, but as of now she's too deep in denial to accept that herself. She tries to leave the ugly parts of herself behind, and for the most part she's doing a good job. Nothing seemed to bother her, expect small little thing of knowing they're getting a new neighbor. She could see a big truck and people bringing furniture . It made too much noise and all she wanted was to have her morning coffee.

"Morning dear" Lucius said cheerfully as he bowed down to put a kiss on Lilith's forehead. She hummed and smiled lightly 

"Morning, darling " she gave him an amusing look "it's awfully early to be this happy,isn't it?"

He sat beside her on the porch and over confidently threw newspapers in front of her "Did you see the headlines?" 

She shook her head and when he noticed she wasn't interested he took them, dramatically and started reading as if he was an actor in theater 

"After 30 years of prison, the Greendale's notorious mayor killer is being..." Lilith grabbed the newspapers in blink of an eye and Lucius was far too entertained for her liking but she didn't pay much attention when she read the rest of the article. She was dumbfounded. She never thought Zelda would get out. What Lilith did was a mistake, but sacrifices had to be made for her to revel in this rich life. She shook her head in shame just thinking about it. 

"No..." she muttered, blue eyes on verge of tears 

"I think we should pack our things and leave the country..." Lucius teased her,it was the worst possible moment for his snarky remarks,but she got used to them, she didn't like them though. She folded the newspapers and had sip of her coffee when she heard him saying 

"Your ex lover won't be pleased to see you having the life you have. Not after what you've done to her. After what you took from her."

"Would you stop?" She felt headache coming "Has it been 30 years already?!" 

"Oh yes. You didn't think she was a good girl and they let her out because of the good behaviour..." he sighed "no that's not your Zelda" Lucius added nonchalantly 

"Maybe that's exactly what happened. Zelda wouldn't have money for the bail...nor her family."

"Hm,that is harsh Lilith...I thought after the way you played her you'd have some remorse."

"And what do you know?" She sneered back, obviously affected by his words and the wave of emotions overflowing her. Her Zelda. Getting out. 

Truth be told she tried to apologize to Zelda,she tried explaining but in all honesty she was lying to herself when she said she didn't have a choice. Of course she could have said different kind of truth the one that didn't put Zelda in prison, but being so young and defenseless, when she was put in front of police and judge; her head was spinning,legs were shaking and palms were sweating.

FLASBACK- 30 years ago:

"You swear you'll say truth only truth and nothing but the truth?" 

"I swear."

She could see from where she was sitting that something broke in Zelda's emerald eyes. The eyes she got used seeing happy and so filled with life. She could see Zelda's love turning into hate and well known gentleness of her lips when they turned upwards when she smiled were now a fine line. Harsh and cold which only moved when her chin trembled from crying that she was unable to stop. 

"Tell us what happened." 

And so she did. Lilith didn't know if she should look at Zelda sitting next to her lawyer, shackled and scared or submit and tell the truth under judge's judgemental gaze. After all, Zelda didn't kill just anyone but her own husband the Mayor of Greendale. She was dragged through mud by people from the town,her family disowned her; everyone except her younger sister Hilda who knew the pain Zelda was in while being with her abusive husband Faustus Blackwood. Pressure destoryed her and she spilled the truth and put the love of her life behind bars. 

She went to visit Zelda but Zelda refused her visitations. Until one day, half a year after Zelda's imprisonment Zelda gathered all of her strength and faced her betrayer.

Lilith was sitting in the waiting room. Smell of prison reminded her of the one in hospitals. In a way these women were dying here or at least their will to live was dying. Walls were grey with tint of orange around the mirrors that were separating inmates from visitors. She got quite fond of the orange color remembering times when she brushed Zelda's rich locks …but now when she saw Zelda dressed in black suit, face drained of emotion and hair all ragged it brought her to reality. 

"Thank you for accepting to see me…" Lilith mumbled. Zelda picked up a phone and started talking,but Lilith could sense resentment behind her honey veiled words

"It would be cruel not to see the love of my life,wouldn't it?" Zelda sneered showing her teeth in a vicious smile 

"I- I Zelda don't say that"

"I don't want to see your treacherous face ever again, Lilith. " 

Lilith's blue eyes let few tears fall down as she reached for the glass separating them and Zelda slightly jumped in her seat

"Did you accept my visit just to tell me that?"

"It was about time. You destroyed my life,love." Her gaze was distant and empty and voice harsh 

"You can't say that Zelda…- Lilith whispered, even she doesn't know how but she got strength to say- I didn't put that knife in your hands. You can't put everything on me."

In that moment Zelda slammed her fists with all the force she had against the table and took Lilith by surprise as she gasped and noticed when the guard grabbed Zelda's upper arm. Lilith's heart sank seeing the guard manhandling Zelda. If anyone knew how delicate Zelda could be it was her. Zelda reassured the guard everything was fine and caressed the part of her arm where she felt pain. Her rage was reaching the limits when she spat out 

"You're nothing but a street rat. Looking only for yourself and nobody else but yourself. I should have listened to my family and I shouldn't have risked it all for you." 

Lilith wiped her tears and clenched her jawline. Oh Zelda new just the right spots to hit.

"Zelda. This obviously doesn't mean anything now, but I AM sorry -she sobbed softly eyes glistening with tears and she could see wheels turning in Zelda's head, she could see the same hurt and pain in her eyes as well - I have to live with the fact you'll hate me forever and you…"

"Locked up here for 30 years." 

"Do you remember when your parents said we were never meant to be?"

Zelda took deep breath and tear fell down her cheek, over her lips down her neck

"I do."

Lilith licked her lips and smiled sadly. Zelda just sat on the other side when they heard guard's voice

"3 more minutes!" 

"Lilith…" Zelda said weakly and for some reason Lilith got her hopes up.

"Yes?" 

"Don't ever come here again." In that moment she stood up, turned around and left. 

Those were the last words she heard from Zelda. 30 years ago.

Lilith would go everyday to see her nonetheless, to explain the fear she felt when they offered her freedom and removal of any involvement in such crime. She helped Zelda hide the body but Zelda, at the end of the day,did the deed. Lilith's heart broke when she spoke against her love. Seeing Zelda crying in the court, absolutely crushed all the parts of Lilith's soul where Zelda used to live. They could have had the best love story, the one people have never heard before. And they did for a while. Being reckless and happy and so in love in their youth. 

"What is it dear? Cat got your tongue?"

Oh how he loved pushing her buttons. Those words felt like stings of smallest but deadliest needles straight to her heart. She stood up rapidly, fear and rage mixed with shame dancing on her face when she cursed him 

"Go to hell."

She ran to her bedroom, feeling the panic rushing through her body. Zelda is getting out. She wasn't prepared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Lilith, young Zelda and young Hilda. How did Zelda and Lilith meet? It's all here. Thank you for reading and give me your opinions in comments.

Flashback : part 1

Getting up in the morning was the hardest thing for Lilith,knowing that this day just like any other would be a struggle. Yawning she sat on old,used mattress,straightening her back. She was way too young to have back problems. Being a girl, a young girl, who lives on the streets is really dangerous and that's why she always tries to find a bit quieter alley to sleep in. She pulls the blanket around her shoulders as she sat and crossed her legs and lit up a cigarette. Being this early made her feel calm. The first drags of cigarette filling her lungs and getting out in cloudy smokes, mixed with cold morning air. At this moment she didn't think how she's gonna fill her stomach or survive the day. Peace was on her mind until that peace was disturbed by few girls passing by yelling for her 

"Lilith! You'll be late! Get your ass up and let's go." 

Ah yes,even she doesn't know how she wasn't kicked from school at this point. Skipping classes to go get high or to get lost in alcohol and forget about sad truth her life is. To make things sadder, the school principal and her professors know she's on the streets but everything they ever did was calling social services,threw her in foster homes and Lilith being Lilith, she ran. Always. She was this town's little demoness. Causing mischief on every corner but thanks to that she made few friends. One of them being Leila who was her partner partner in crime. Leila was a reckless soul; cursing,throwing punches and exploding at the littlest situations...while on the other side Lilith was calculated and cold headed and they balanced each other. If anyone saw Lilith screaming and shouting they would know something was seriously bad to be that out of control. Being calculated and having logical type of thinking got her many compliments from professors who saw great potential in her but sadly she never worked on herself. Lilith was a free spirit, taking whatever life gave her...and it didn't give her much but somehow she managed. She loved being in centre of attention. A leader. If she wanted something she would get it. By force if necessary. Of course first she tries with peace, fluttering with her eyelashes that hid the pair of most beautiful ocean blue eyes. 

"Fuck" she muttered running hands through her short soft hair "I'm coming!" She got up and picked up her rucksack which was half empty...it contained only few notebooks since she wasn't able to afford books. Leila helped her with school, well when it came to borrowing books to study; when Lilith had will to study,that is. Having enough space in her rucksack she pushed the blanket inside of it and ran after her friends.

"You look like shit" Caroline added with side eye "Where were you yesterday?"

Lilith got used to Caroline's attitude. She didn't mind. She smirked at her remark but her face got darker after Caroline's question. Lilith tried to avoid the answer as she focused on high gray buildings with cracked windows on. All of them looked abandoned but she knew better than to go inside. All kinds of lowlife could be in there doing all kinds of illegal stuff and with her status she tried to avoid any encounters with police. On some nights she could hear loud,insane laughs with sound of flesh going against flesh. Beating. People were probably fucking around,but in the middle of the night hearing people screaming ...being in pain or pleasure...was unsettling. 

"I asked you something" Caroline nudged Lilith's arm

"Okay stop" Leila stepped in between of them

"I was on the other part of the town" Lilith answered nonchalantly and Caroline rolled her eyes scoffing 

"You went to the side where fine folk lives? " she laughed and added "and did you see their huge houses and expensive cars and luxurious swimming pools?" Lilith kicked some stones on the sidewalk, seeing school in distance not saying anything when she heard Leila saying 

"Lilith I love you,you know that but what happened two years ago made it very clear we weren't welcomed there." 

"Why do they have everything …" Lilith shook her head "and what about us?" 

Caroline got frustrated 

"Those fucking people! They did that purge like we were dirt,they still think we are. And you know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think we should take this anger to them."

Leila and Lilith looked at each other. Caroline was sometimes so extra. She was the one telling it how it is and both other girls accepted her the way she was.

"Biggest scum in this town are Blackwoods. Goddamn I hate them"

Lilith nodded and added 

"Blackwoods are so blind to what Spellmans are doing" she scoffed "with the wedding that's approaching Spellman's are going to take a huge advantage of them."

"Honestly, how do you know so much?" Leila asked confused 

"Spellmans are snakes. They were here long before Blackwoods and now when Blackwoods are here they can't afford to me threatened. It all makes sense. You don't have to me the smartest person alive to know that." She mumbled when they finally approached school. Students and folk from town were gathered in front of school's entrance which surprised all three of the girls and they went to the crowd when they saw heads of Blackwood and Spellman's families sharing smiles in front of students and townsfolk. The way the smiled and talked. Being that smug should've been a crime. First it was Blackwood who spoke 

"As you all know my son and Mister Spellman's daughter got engaged last week" he coughed " and it would be an honor to invite everybody from this town for celebration of the same subject" he laughed but his eyes never met the joy his lips had, he was nervous from what Lilith could gather since he couldn't stop fidgeting with his fingers over beer belly stomach that looked it was about to rip off the last button of his suit that was keeping it all together. 

Next to him was a refined,well put together patriarch of Spellman family. The ugliness from inside clearly wasn't reflected on the outside. He look almost ashamed to be next to a Blackwood. Blackwood was very talkative. Especially if he had few of drinks. Don't bring press anywhere near if alcohol was involved. Spellman on the other hand was serious but also very charming and charismatic. That man knew what he was saying and painting over people's eyelids was his job. 

He flashed a gorgeous smile towards the audience 

"Moreover it is my daughter's Zelda 21st birthday celebration as well this weekend when we expect all of you to come and feast and well " he picked up a tall glass and put it in the air before he drank a bit "celebrate with us,good people of Greendale."

Lilith almost fell in trance from the noise people around her made when they started cheering. Majority was enamored with two men and their words,others saw through their words. Lilith never moved her eyes from Albert Spellman. He quickly changed his demeanor when Blackwood took his hand for a shake. There were no smiles exchanged and he whispered something. Blackwood got pale and Spellman man tapped him on the back,flashing one of his beautiful smiles before leaving the place. 

Lilith turned around to Caroline's words

"Well there's no chance I'm going."

Lilith smirked as she caught glance of blonde bouncy curls in distance. She felt brave to go after sweet,innocent Spellman girl. Even though Hilda was younger, that didn't stop Lilith from teasing the girl. Sometimes Lilith felt ashamed of herself for going after someone who didn't do anything personal to her; but then she would come to her senses thinking of the horrors her family made her go through which gives her strength to ever so slightly nudge Hilda against the lockers, or she would whistle after her and make her feel uncomfortable calling her names. Why couldn't she protect herself? She was a Spellman. Lilith needed some resistance. It more fun that way.

"I have some business to do." Lilith murmured,never moving preying eyes from Hilda as she entered the school and saw her going for the bathroom. Before Hilda had the chance to close the doors she saw long, slender fingers stopping the doors from closing. Her blue,sweet eyes met the mischievous ones following with Lilith's taut smile.

"Lilith" she sighed,already feeling anxious "what is it you want?" 

Lilith closed the doors behind her and replied,noticing Hilda's unpleasantness 

"Thought you might have what I want."

"Wh-what? You're not getting anything."

Lilith nodded her head in a mocking manner,obviously dismissing Hilda's words as she rolled her eyes

"What did Mother Spellman prepare today for her daughter? Some…- she came closer to Hilda, showing her teeth - Ceasar Salad?- she laughed when she noticed Hilda's eyes glistening -no, you're not the salad type'a girl" 

"Stop. Lilith stop" Hilda tried to move from Lilith but she saw both of Lilith's hands next to her head. Next thing she felt was Lilith's hand going through her hair, wracking her neat curls and making a mess. Lilith laughed like a child who got a candy, madness dancing in her eyes. At this point Hilda pushed Lilith away from her,breathing heavily,tears streaming down her face 

"If you think you're so brave coming after me,knowing I'm not ...nothing like you...than I.. - she started cautiously, furiously wiping away her tears praying to God she doesn't start muttering from all the adrenaline that hit her in that moment and also from pure fear not knowing what Lilith's next move is going to be,but when she saw Lilith just staring at her Hilda continued -than I feel so sorry for you. How cowardly of you,Lilith."

Hilda picked her bag from the floor and went for the door when Lilith narrowed her eyes on her 

"This isn't finished. Today was your lunch,tomorrow won't be as easy, baby girl."

Hilda finally freed herself from the devil herself and Lilith, furious at herself stood in front of mirror,counting from 10 backwards. She will not lose her temper. Tomorrow will bring a new challenge and if she could, she would, bring at least one Spellman on their knees. 

___________________~__________________

Hilda was preparing for her math class, picking her colorful notebook and necessary books when she saw Lilith walking towards her- except this time she wasn't alone. Caroline and Leila were right there...oh how she wished Zelda was there. Her older sister would know what to do and how to protect her. She just knew it. 

"We heard what happened yesterday." Leila started

"That's unfortunate " added Caroline and Hilda was caught speechless. How was she so stupid to confront Lilith? Of all people…

"Lilith, please have some reason I am not to blame…" her voice so small,pushed against the locker when Lilith approached her and violently threw Hilda's books on the ground . Hilda gasped and all three of them surrounded her. Then, Lilith shushed her. Framing her face in her hand 

"Give me your wallet,baby girl."

"My-my wallet?"

"Did I stutter?" She mocked, after noticing Hilda doing just that.

"No." She turned around to take her wallet from the bottom of her bag. Seeing a small wallet, mottled with flowers and little stars made the girls chuckle . Lilith went through it and took 40 dollars which was everything Hilda had, after that letting the wallet fall on the ground. Hilda's eyes fell on it when she quietly whispered

"Will you leave me alone now?" Caroline pinched Hilda's cheek and slapped it playfully 

"Of course,ah,you're adorable"

Three girls turned around and Hilda dialed Zelda's number,shaking and hiccuping uncontrollably from all the crying. Blue eye makeup absolutely destroyed and she just learned how to blend it 

"Yes,Hilda?" Gentle feminine voice was heard on the other side -a bit lower,thank you!" 

"Zel-zelda...please-"

"Good grief Hilda what happened?" Zelda got down from the stall,she was standing on while the house help and one of the most influential dress designers -Hayden Dawn tried to measure her waist for her birthday dress. From what she gathered Hilda was in great distress, so naturally she felt pressure around her chest praying to God nothing serious happened to her sister considering Hilda was a delicate little thing. Smallest things could throw her off balance. She had to first make sure what the problem was, because if she left while the great Hayden was measuring and perfecting this elegant nightgown worth few thousand dollars would be a straight slap to her father's pride. 

"Please,come...come pick me up…-another hiccup -from school?"

"Sister…- Zelda's voice softened and she got overwhelmed with worry "I cannot come right now. I am trying my birthday dress. Everybody is here. I can't dismiss them all, father would be furious." 

"Please Zelda…they won't stop- the fear, the sorrow and absolute dismay flashed in front of Zelda's eyes. Just imagining her little sister in this state made her see red and before Hilda finished she could hear ruffling from other side and muffled voices 

"This is so unprofessional!" Hayden threw his hands in the air as he grabbed his suitcase filled with fine green satin material, pins and needles and all sorts of colorful threads as he threw pearls and the rest of the diamonds he had envisioned covering Zelda's chest, into his suitcase and stormed out of the room. 

"Zel-Zelds?"

"To hell with everything - Zelda knew she'd regret defying her father and the price of such insolence won't be cheap - Do not fret Hilda. I am on my way." 

___________________~__________________

Stepping outside out of her Mustang on the school's parking lot she could see few eyes following her. Her heels hit the ground with immense force as she pompously waltzed to school's front doors, making sure to walk straight with pride and sway of her hips. She gave quick glance to a short haired girl who just ligheted her cigarette and if she saw right, the girl had the audacity to roam over her body as if she was some sort of buffet. Zelda gave zero to nothing reaction to the shameless demonstrations. No doubt she was one of the students who were too good to be attending class. Was she worthy of Zelda's attention anyways? Troublemaker. Definitely from the wrong side. She thought. Zelda always knew better than to mingle with them. But she also knew better than to underestimate them.

She practically stormed through schools front doors. Green eyes set ablaze. Zelda was the one who would always take the offensive side. When it came to her family there wasn't a thing she wouldn't do. Being a pureblood Spellman messing with people heads was the quality she got from her father, and thankfully she developed quite a quick tongue all on her own. Smart and cutting remarks were her favourite. Oh she loved planting them here and there. Putting doubts in people's head. They would confuse them and so she would always remain a mystery. Her Father used to tell her many advices; weather she wanted to hear them or not. One of them and actually the most important one was 

"Don't let them see you bleed." He took her face in his hand, quite harshly which made her wince. Albert admired her beauty and how she inherited his fiery locks -and- nature but also secretly loving her mother's obedient side "They're like vampires. They want your blood. You're a Spellman,after all."

And so she listened. Zelda wasn't the one to leave the house often, so the world didn't know much about her. There were rumors she was a stuck up, spoiled bitch but those rumors came from the wrong side of the town,so she paid them no mind. She was like a protege of Spellman family. She was never left alone. Always with tutors, nannies when she was younger, professors who came to give her private lessons in dance and literature, the hairdressers and dress designers who would come to the house to make her presentable for big occasions such as her birthdays and wedding engagements and of course,suitors. She should feel safe but God knows nobody actually cared. Her Father paid them good,so they acted good. 

Zelda Spellman was a strange flower. Everybody knew her. But at the same time nobody knew her. 

She saw Hilda leaning on her locker with head bent down and shoulders shaking slightly.

"Hildy?"

"Zelda!" 

Hilda beamed at sight of her sister and hugged her tightly. Held her for dear life as Zelda caressed her back

"It's all alright, I am here now. Would you tell me what happened?"

"Some girls are - she sniffed - bullying me...and pushing me around and…"

Zelda saw red. Hilda said enough.

"Listen to me Hilda." 

Hilda barely lifted her eyes to look at her older sister, who somehow always looked like she had everything under control. 

"First we will go to the principal's office,alright? Perhaps he can be of use - Zelda huffed as she caressed Hilda's wet cheeks -he is in charge of this damned place. Is that alright?"

"But then he'll know I skipped class and report to father…"

"Don't worry about that now. I will talk to father. I'm sure he'll understand. Nobody touches us Hilda." 

Zelda and Hilda walked hand in hand to the principal's office and knocked with much needed force. Hilda was nervous. That much was obvious. Chewing the insides of her cheeks and Zelda on verge of kicking down the doors. No answer.

"What is this nonsense?!" Zelda raged.

Doors flew open and Zelda saw the same girl from earlier that day, who roamed over her body so shamelessly Short hair and now being this close to her she couldn't ignore striking blue eyes. On the other hand Lilith was captured by the fire that was Zelda's hair. How beautiful. She thought, catching pair of furious green eyes. How beautiful and yet,so angry. Lilith hummed to herself and Zelda blinked rapidly. This wasn't right.

Lilith turned around quickly, what was she doing staring at Zelda, to face the principal smirking 

"I won't skip any more classes - she winked at him -pinky promise."

Zelda didn't give much attention to her when Lilith waltzed next to her, and Hilda was having inner struggle; should she tell Zelda that that was the same girl who bullied her...Hilda remembered what her father told her and what Zelda constantly repeated - We are Spellmans.

"Could you please stop that girl?" Hilda spat it out. No stuttering and playing around. Zelda looked at her puzzled. Principal called out to Lilith who stopped in her tracks knowing she was caught.

"Fuck." 

"What is the matter?" Asked principal softly . He obviously noticed redness around Hilda's eyes.

"We came here to report something." Hilda said grabbing Zelda's hand when Zelda turned around and stormed off to face Lilith. Lilith could hear principal calling for Zelda not to do anything irresponsible and that they all should go to his office. Lilith turned around and faced two big green eyes,wide open as if they're gonna pop out of Zelda's head. Dark cherry lips were pressed in one line and her chest was rapidly going up and down. Zelda was upset. 

"Did your feelings get hurt,hot stuff?" Lilith laughed in Zelda's face and at this point Zelda was beyond fuming. She tried to ignore the way Lilith called her and huffed at the girl's audacity. Furthermore,Lilith was younger than Zelda and still so disrespectful. First she bullies Hilda. Then she mocks Zelda. What have Spellmans done to endure such disrespect. 

Principal yelled behind them to come to his office as he was approaching them. He knew if he didn't do something that Zelda and Lilith would rip each other's throats out.

"No." Zelda said sternly " But you definitely hit the nail on the head by meddling with my sister and I'd love nothing more than to put you in your place." 

"You can try. - She came too close for Zelda's liking but she didn't back off - A, is for effort."

In between all this madness Lilith couldn't stop but get hypnotized by bouncy locks around Zelda's shoulders and on the other side Zelda was thinking about murder, when finally principal approached them and stepped between two ladies. All of them headed to principal's office. Principal knew it was gonna be a long day ahead of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while but its here thanks for reading and let me know what you think

**Author's Note:**

> Hope yall like this and leave comments and kudos, also ratings will go up later In chapters


End file.
